BTR-152
The BTR-3 is an 8×8-wheeled armored personnel carrier was designed by Adcom Manufacturing from UAE in 2000/2001 and manufactured by KMDB in Ukraine. The most significant of exports was to the Myanmar Army which acquired 1,000 BTR-3Us, to be assembled in Myanmar. The BTR-3U is not an upgrade of the BTR-80 and is a new vehicle similar to the Soviet design. The BTR-3U is fitted with the one-person KBA-105 "Shkval" unified fighting module which can accommodate 30mm gun, 7.62mm coaxial machine gun, 30mm automatic grenade launcher and anti-tank guided weapons. This module was developed by the State Scientific Technical Centre of Artillery & Rifle Arms of Ukraine. The Shkval fighting module design is very flexible, which makes it possible to easily replace an existing weapon with another one. __FORCETOC__ Armament *The 30 mm dual-feed cannon has 350 rounds of ready-use ammunition. *A total of 2,500 rounds are carried for the 7.62mm coaxial machine gun. *The 30 mm grenade launcher is mounted on the left side of the turret, having 29 rounds of ready-use ammunition, with additional 87 rounds being carried in reserve (three magazines, each containing 29 rounds). *Six 81 mm electrically operated smoke/aerosol grenade launchers are mounted three either side of the turret rear and firing forwards. *The sighting systems include a commander’s 1PZ-3 observation periscope and a TKN-4S Agat stabilised sight which is integrated with the missile fire control system. Equipment design The standard equipment of the BTR-3U also includes hydraulically amplified powered steering on the front four road wheels and a central tire-pressure regulation system that allows the driver to adjust the tire-pressure to suit the terrain being crossed. The BTR-3U is fitted with French Michelin tires. The BTR-3U engine compartment consists of a Deutz BF6M1015 diesel developing 326 hp coupled to an Allison MD3066 fully automatic transmission. The power pack and transmission are fitted by the Kharkiv Morozov Machine Building Design Bureau with the technical assistance of the Deutz AG and the Allison Transmission companies. The engine compartment is fitted with an automatic double-action fire extinguishing system. The vehicle is fully amphibious, propelled when afloat by a single water jet mounted at the rear of the hull. To prepare the vehicle for water, the driver erects a trim vane and switches on the bilge pumps from within the vehicle. The troop compartment accommodates six soldiers who enter and leave the vehicle by a door in either side of the hull. The lower part of the door folds downward to form a step, with the upper part opening forwards. There are also hatches in the roof and firing ports with associated vision devices provided in the sides and front of the vehicle. An air conditioning system is fitted as standard to ensure crew comfort in hot conditions. Variants *'BTR-3U "Okhotnik"' - initially known as BTR-94K. As described. **'Guardian' - version for UAE Marines with "Buran-N1" turret. *'BTR-3E' - probably with UTD-20 engine. **'BTR-3E1' - latest version with the BM-3 "Shturm" turret and new engine. **'BTR-3E ARV' - recovery vehicle equipped with winch, crane and dozer blade. Operators * Azerbaijan - 6 BTR-3/12.7 [2] * Chad - 8 BTR-3U * Ecuador - 3 BTR-3U ordered[3] * Kazakhstan - 2 BTR-3E [3] * Myanmar - 210 BTR-3U (1,000 ordered)[4] * Nigeria - 30 BTR-3UN, 6 BTR-3UK, 4 BTR-3UR and 7 BTR-3E/14.5 [3] * Thailand - 96 BTR-3E1 delivered with the price tag of 4 billion Baht, 120 more ordered from Ukraine[5] The first 2 of 96 BTR-3E1 have been delivered at U Tapao Airport on 17 September 2010[6] The second batch of 121 BTR-3E1 with a price tag of 5 billion Baht have been ordered by Royal Thai Army and 14 BTR-3E1 has been ordered by Royal Thai Navy to be used by Royal Thai Marine Corps. in August 2010 with the MTU Engine and Edison Gear. Royal Thai Army plans to use BTR-3E1 as the backbone for 1 regiment of create the Mobile Infantry regiment which require 288 BTR-3E1 even the first 96 BTR-3E1 would be enough to create only 1 mobile infantry battalion. The first 96 BTR-3E1 consisted of 7 variation models including 64 BTR-3E1 for infantry mobilization, 4 BTR-3E1 for commanders, 3 BTR-3E1 for field medics, 9 BTR-3E1 for mobilized 81-mm grenade launchers, 4 BTR-3E1 for mobilized 120-mm grenade launchers, 6 BTR-3E1 for ATMS anti-tank rocket unit, and 6 BTR-3E1 for salvaging tasks. Furthermore, Ukrainian Government has given 5 BTR-3E1 for free including 4 BTR-3E1 for infantry mobilization and 1 BTR-3E1 for salvaging tasks in addition to the first bat of 96 BTR-3E1 while making a contract for the maintenance of 9 BTR-3E1.[7] The batch of 12 BTR-3E1 for Royal Thai Marine Corps have reached Thung Prong Port in Sattahip on 24 June 2011 and the ceremony has been held on 29 July 2011. These BTR-3E1 vehicle are to replace the aging V-150 armoured vehicles which will be kept in the Reconnaissance Battalion of Royal Thai Marine Corps before being deployed in 3 Southern Provinces [8] * United Arab Emirates - 90 Guardians[3] * Ukraine - Expected to replace older variants in the coming years Category:Armoured personnel carriers of the Soviet Union Category:Soviet Military Category:Soviet Army